Music and Dance of the Heart: Year 1
by TheBlackRose24
Summary: **RE-POSTED** Marcela "Marcy" Rivera was just like any other Mexican girl in her neighborhood until she finds out that she's a witch. Draco Malfoy is a pure-blood wizard that despises anyone with Muggle blood. Can this feisty Mexicana change the cold hearted wizard? Draco/OC Please R&R! **I re-poseted this story for many reasons! Hope you all like some of the changes!**
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL OF THE RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING! EXCEPT FOR MY OC!**_

I woke up on a Friday morning earlier than usual. I woke up with a fright from a nightmare that I had of my dead mother. I was only 9 when she left the living world, my dad didn't tell me how she died no matter how many times I asked him. I dragged myself out of bed then I changed into black leggings and a white tank top. I looked in my mirror and brushed my thick curly raven black hair that I inherited from my dad except for that thick crimson red strand in the bottom of my hair that was natural, although some people think that it's fake and put it in a high ponytail. I brushed and straightened my side bangs away from my green eyes that I inherited from my mom. I grabbed my black sweater and my dance bag then walked out my room to the stairs. I smelled pancakes once I walked to the kitchen and I already knew that my dad was awake. I sat on the stool by the kitchen counter setting my bag next to me.

"_Buenos Dias,_ _papá_" I greeted my dad.

"_Buenos Dias,_ _Marcela_" My dad kissed the top of my head and set a plate of pancakes in front of me.

I started to eat my pancakes when my dad sat next to me with his usual coffee and oatmeal and started reading the newspaper. My dad had his curly hair slicked back like Antonio Banderas, his tan skin had little drops of sweat due to the heat so early in the morning but that's usual if you live in Los Angeles, California. My dad was from Mexico but moved to America when he was 14 and met my mom 6 years later and fell in love with her in London on an internship to the best architect program in London . I always asked my dad why London, when there were plenty of good programs in America. He told me that he wanted to see what it was like out of the country. I was born in London but we moved to the states when I was 1 and I lived in Los Angeles ever since. I remember my mom, her long curly crimson red hair that I would always play with when I was 5. Her smile could've brightened a whole room, I saw in my dad's eyes all the time that he loved her. My mom was also the bravest person that I knew, whenever she saw someone in trouble she would always want to help, you could see the bright green flames in her eyes when she felt passionate about something.

I was already almost done with my pancakes when my dad folded up the newspaper and set it aside.

"So your birthday is tomorrow" My dad said casually, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" I said, "Maybe we could go to the park and have a picnic"

"_¿Estás seguro?_ You're only 11 once"

"_Sí_, _papá_, we could go and have our one-on-one soccer games like we used to, I still want a rematch!"

My dad chuckled, "Okay then, but we are going to your _abuela's _house after; she wants to make you a birthday dinner"

"Yay! I know that she'll make enchiladas, since they are my favorite!"

"You act more like a Rivera every day, but you also have your mother's bravery and that it a gift"

I smiled after finishing my last bite of pancakes and putting my plate in the sink. I looked at the clock and gasped.

"_Papá_, we got to go or we'll be late!" I said.

"Okay, _vamos_" My dad grabbed his car keys and I picked up my dance bag as we walked to the car. I put my bag in the backseat as I slipped into the passenger seat, my dad started the car and my Prima J CD was still in the car stereo and the song "Tame" came out and I started singing with it and my dad laughed as he drove out of our driveway. It took us another song of Prima J's till we arrived at the Recreation Center; I walked into the dance floor where there are already dancers on the floor stretching. I saw my friends Gisela and Rosa waving at me and they walked over to me. We all been friends since we met when we were 5 in ballet class and that we went to the same school. Every summer since I was five my parents signed me up for 3 dance classes: Ballet on Mondays, Hip-Hop on Wednesdays, and Ballroom on Fridays. Today was Friday so I took out my black ballroom dance shoes and strapped them on. I loved ballroom dancing the best because each dance has so much emotion. Today we were doing the tango which was a dance of passion.

"Hey Marcy!" Gisela and Rosa said and started stretching next to me.

"_Hola chicas_" I giggled.

"Oh my God! Did you hear that_ fea _has a crush on your dance partner?" Gisela gushed, which is why Rosa and I call her_ chismosa _which means gossiper in English, and the person that she called _fea _which means ugly is Chona Ramos. Chona thinks that she's all that just because her dad is a cop and she's won three dance competitions before she came here last summer.

"I think everyone knows that 'Sela" I said.

"Who could blame her Joaquin is so cute and the best boy dancer here" Rosa pointed out.

"Which is why he's partnered up with you, Marcy, because you're the best girl dancer here" Gisela proudly said.

"Hey! Rivera!" A voice boomed through the room, it was Chona.

"Speaking of the devil" I heard Rosa mutter under her breath.

"What do _you_ want, Ramos?" I snapped at Chona.

"I wanted to tell you that just because you're Joaquin's partner doesn't mean that you could make a move on him" Chona spat.

I stretched into the splits, "Why are you making the situation into a _novela_?"

Chona opened her mouth to say something then quickly shut it when our teachers came in.

"Alright everyone get with your partners, we are going to start in 3 minutes!" Mr. Portillo said as his wife Mrs. Portillo brought in the radio.

Gisela and Rosa waved goodbye to me and walked to their partners. Chona stomped off to her partner and gave me the death glare as Joaquin walked up to me from talking with his friends. I could see why a lot of girls were envious of me when Joaquin and I were paired up. He has short dark brown hair and eyes to match and when he was on the dance floor, sweet baby Jesus that boy could move!

"Hey Marcela" Joaquin said to me and I gave him a "hello" smile as we both walked up in our spots in front of the mirror.

"Okay class it's good to have you back again for another summer" Mrs. Portillo announced.

"Today we will be doing the tango, and since this is an advanced class, you and your partner will have 15 to come up with 2 minutes of choreography" Mr. Portillo said.

"The top 5 couples will have a chance to sign up for this summer's Ballroom Dance Competition" Mrs. Portillo said.

"Good Luck to everyone, Mrs. Portillo and I will be walking around if you need any help" Mr. Portillo said and shooed us all away.

Joaquin and I went to a random spot. We both knew the song that we were going to dance the tango to. (A/N: It's the song that came out on Another Cinderella Story when they were at the dance and Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley danced the tango, if you don't know it here's the link: watch?v=j0h_j4uTHzw). We came up with really good choreography and I was ignoring the death glares that I was getting from Chona. By the time ran out we felt that we had really amazing choreography.

"First we will have Rosa and Alex" Mrs. Portillo announced.

We all clapped and I gave Rosa thumbs up before she and her partner started dancing to the music. She was fantastic! Even though she did a little stumble in the end she was great! Two more couples went afterward then it was Gisela's turn with her partner Erik. I loved Gisela's dance because she was definitely a performer on the dance floor. She could put any emotion into her dance. After she and her partner were finished Rosa and I cheered the loudest for her. Another couple went and then it was Chona and her partner Sergio. Chona was a good dancer but her partner stumbled twice which made me giggle a bit. Joaquin bumped my shoulder and gave me a smile telling me that "we had this in the bag". It was Joaquin and I's turn on the dance floor, he gave me a small nod and I took a deep breath before the music started. Once I started dancing I felt like everyone in the room disappears and it's just me and my partner dancing to our heart content. Once the music stopped Joaquin gave me a hug and twirled me because we did so well, even our teachers applauded the loudest.

"_Perfecto_!" Mr. Portillo exclaimed.

"You all did really amazing" Mrs. Portillo said.

"Some more than others" Mr. Portillo said eyeing Joaquin and I.

"Well by looking at everyone we have already decided who will be eligible for the competition" Mrs. Portillo informed us. Then my teachers took turns on saying the names of the couples.

"Rosa and Alex!"

Rosa hugged her partner in delight, and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Hannah and Raul!"

"Gisela and Erik!"

Gisela couldn't stop jumping up and down and laughing while hugging her partner.

"Bella and Mario!"

"Last but not least…."

Joaquin squeezed my hand as the rest of the couples waited impatiently.

"Marcela and Joaquin!"

Joaquin hugged and twirled me around as I was covering my mouth to keep myself from crying out loud.

"NO!" Chona shouted in protest, "NO FAIR! I SHOULD BE CHOSEN!"

"Now Chona we have already made our decision-" Mrs. Portillo started to say

"NO!" Chona continued to throw a tantrum, "I'm a better dancer than Rivera! You just chose her because she has no mother and you feel sorry for her!"

That pissed me off she had to drag my dead mother into this. Anger built up in me but I couldn't get it out then the mirror next to me mysteriously shattered. We all screamed with a mixture of shock and fear. For some reason I felt like it was my fault, this wasn't the first time that weird things happened to me. When I was about 6 I couldn't talk for a week my love for music was shattered but afterward I started to have a mixture of Demi Lovato's powerful voice, Selena Quintanilla Perez's spunky personality and Whitney Houston's high notes. Then a year later I felt like someone was following and I kept seeing someone in a purple cloak following me around, my parents thought that I was seeing things but from some reason I felt like they were lying to me.

The teachers sent everyone home early because of what had happened. My dad was silent the whole ride home. Once I walked into the front door and I saw a letter on the floor, I picked it up thinking the mailman must have forgotten to deliver it here. When I turned over the letter it had _my_ name on it. I rarely got letters unless it was from my relatives from Mexico but they never write in yellow paper or did any of them write this fancy in green ink. I walked up to my room as my dad told me that he will be making us lunch; I murmured an okay while I walked into my room. I set my bag next to my closet and I sat on my bed still staring at the letter. I opened it to revealed two pieces of paper. One was a letter while the other was some sort of shopping list? I read the letter and it said:

_**Hogwarts School**_

_**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Rivera,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

I dropped the letter on my bed. This had to be some sort of joke right? I mean there can't be such a thing as a magical school for wizards and witches. I was totally confused. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a cute red top then I grabbed the letter and ran downstairs.

"Whoa,_ retraso_ _hija_" My dad told me to slow down, "You could fall and hurt yourself"

"Please tell me that this is a joke" I got straight to the point, pointing to the letter.

"What are you talking about?" My dad asked.

"I'm talking about this" I put the letter on the kitchen counter for him to see, "There can't be a school like this right?"

I saw my dad's face it was serious, "Papá?" I asked.

"_Mi hijita_, there is something that I should tell you" My dad said leading me to the living room leaving the sandwiches in the kitchen. He sat me down in the couch and he sat on the foot rest across from me.

"Papá, you're scaring me" I told him.

My dad took my hands, "_No, mi amor,_ you don't need to be scared… there's something that you need to know about your mom"

I tensed up a bit, "It's nothing bad is it?"

"No, but… how do I tell you this… umm… you're mom wasn't like any of the people we met"

"We all know that, mamá was special"

"You're mom wasn't just special, she was magical"

"Magical?"

"Yes, you're mom… _tu mamá_ was… a witch"

I looked at my dad as if he just came from the Looney Bin, "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not"

I looked into my dad's eyes; I knew that he was serious. It can't be true! My mom couldn't have been a witch! She was a stay at home mom, she cooked and cleaned, she was an ordinary person.

"And you didn't tell me!" I snapped at my dad.

"I had no choice! I was only trying to protect you" My dad said.

"Protect me from what?!"

"From the people that killed your mother!"

"What?!"

"Your mother was murdered, by a dark witch that was all they told me"

"Whose they?"

There was a knock on the door that cut of our conversation. I went to answer the door and once I opened it I saw an old man wearing a purple cloak over his red colored robes. He had a long slivery beard and his eyes were a pretty shade of blue and wore half circle glasses. He looked down on me and nodded.

"Hello, my dear, you must be Marcela" The man said.

"Uhhhh….." I was speechless.

_Who the hell was this guy?_ I thought.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, it's very nice to see you again" My dad said to the man extending his hand for a shake.

Professor Dumbledore shook my dad's hand in gratitude, "Ah, Rafael, it's good to see you as well. I haven't seen you since the death of Kathy"

I looked at Professor Dumbledore in shock as he said the name of my mother, "You knew my mother?" I asked the professor.

"Yes, I did" Dumbledore nodded sincerely, "She was a student at Hogwarts while I was her headmaster"

"Please Professor, won't you come in?" My dad moved out of the way and I just realized that we were still at the front door of my house. Dumbledore thanked my father before he walked in and my dad led him to the living room. Dumbledore sat down on the love seat couch and I sat on the sectional next to it facing Dumbledore. My dad left to kitchen to get some drinks and left me alone with Dumbledore.

"So, I see that you got your letter from Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Y-Yes, I was just talking to my father about it, I thought that it was a joke" I answered honestly and stuttering in the beginning from nerves.

"It's not a joke, Hogwarts is a special school for the magically gifted" Dumbledore told me, "Some are pure-blooded wizards or witches, half-blooded-which you are- and Muggle-born"

"Muggle-born?" I asked.

"Non-magical folk" Dumbledore explained, "Since your mother was a witch you have witch blood as well but you are not fully pure-blooded since your father is a Muggle"

"Okay, I kind of get it now but how come my mom didn't mention anything to me?" I questioned.

"You see, your mother wanted to protect you, 10 years ago on Halloween night a very good friend of hers was killed. Thankfully he was nowhere to be found and pronounced dead, but he still had followers and your mother was afraid that they would come after her and her family, sadly one of them did get to her 2 years ago. I asked your father not to tell you about you being a witch until the letter arrived from Hogwarts for safety purposes"

My eyes stung with tears as I heard about what really happened to my mom, "What ever happened to the person that killed my mother?"

Dumbledore looked at me sympathetically, "Her killer is in Azkaban, the wizard prison"

I sighed in relief and wiped away my tears, "So I guess you're here to help me go to Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore nodded, "It's your choice whether or not you want to go"

My dad came back with a tray of drinks and a small of Lemonheads, "Here you go Professor, I remember that you liked lemon drops"

Dumbledore's face lit up, "Yes thank you, so, Ms. Marcela, do you want to attend Hogwarts?"

I looked at the letter from Hogwarts that I received and I saw the list of the school supplies that I would need, and I knew that those items are definitely available at Staples. I looked up at the professor and my dad. If I go to Hogwarts then I would be leaving my dad behind but I would be back for Christmas and Summer break. I took a deep breath before I answered Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'll go to Hogwarts. I'll do it for my mom" My dad smiled at my answer before I continued, "But where am I going to get these supplies? I know for sure that we cannot get these at Staples or Wal-Mart"

Dumbledore gave out a little chuckle, "Don't worry I'll take you to the place where you will do your school supply shopping in 2 days since I know that your birthday is tomorrow"

"Thank you, Professor. But if I may ask, where is this place exactly?" I asked.

"You'll soon find out" And with a flash Dumbledore was gone.

_**A/N: So I hope that you all liked the first chapter! Please note that this is my first Harry Potter fanfic! I know its long but I wanted to get some sort of back story in there. I've had this idea ever since I've been reading the Harry Potter series again **__** see next time for chapter 2! Please review or PM me if you have any questions! Peace and love to my readers!**_

_**-TheBlackRose24**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IS MINE!**_

The next day was my birthday on July 1; my dad kept his promise about our picnic in the park and I finally beat him soccer! We went back to my house so I could take a shower then we went to my grandma's house for my annual birthday dinner. When we told my grandma that I would be going to a performing arts school in Scotland (I couldn't tell her that I'm a witch) she was sad because she wouldn't be seeing me every Sunday but she was thrilled because she thought that it was a good opportunity for me. The next day on Sunday Dumbledore kept his word about coming to take me and my dad to the place where I could get my supplies for school. But when he said how we were going to get there I was completely skeptical.

"A fireplace really? Please tell me you're joking" I said.

"I'm serious, we are going to use Floo Powder" Dumbledore said holding up a small jar that looked that it was filled with glitter and dirt, "This is what some witches and wizards use by means of transportation when the access of broomstick or Apparition is out of reach."

"Apparition?" I asked curiously.

"An advanced transportation spells only fully trained wizards and witches are able to use it" Dumbledore answered, "Now Ms. Rivera you will go first, you will arrive at the Leaky Cauldron, the owner Tom will let you wait for us there. I need to prepare your father for the Floo Network, not plenty of Muggles could use it"

"Okay" I said and packed a little purse with my MP3 player and a book just in case if I need to wait for a while. I gave my dad a hug before I stepped into the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder as Dumbledore gave me instructions.

"Now it is quite simple, my dear. First you must stand in the fireplace say the name of the place you wish to arrive at, which in this case would be a place known as the Leaky Cauldron. Then you must throw the Floo Powder down and emerald flames will appear. Do not worry the flames won't hurt you they are only for show"

I did as Dumbledore said and threw the powder down as I said the location I wanted to go to. I closed my eyes as the emerald flames appeared and didn't feel a thing as they enveloped me to my next location. I opened my eyes to find this sort of bar or as people say in England a pub. I thought that this must be the Leaky Cauldron, I saw some people sat in the wooden chairs surrounding small circular tables, sipping at steaming mugs and eating their eggs and toast. Most of the light source came from the dozen or so candles that sat on the tables and along the bar. The only thing that differed from an average bar was everybody was dressed in long robes and other similar outfits. I looked down at my blue jeans, purple graphic t-shirt, and converse high tops and I knew that I was out of place.

"Well hello, my dear" someone said, when I looked up to see who it was I saw a bald man who was standing behind the bar, wiping at a glass with his towel. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, my dear. Where did you come from?"

"Los Angeles" I replied shyly, "Um… Dumbledore told me to wait here for him"

"So you must be Ms. Rivera, am I right?" the older man asked and I nodded, "Well then, by all means, come here! My name is Tom, by the way, and I'm the keeper of the Leaky Cauldron. Now, how about a nice cup of hot chocolate? On the house!" I couldn't help but smile at the older gentleman's chipper mood and I sat down on a stool as Tom placed a white tea cup in front of me. I thanked Tom and smiled at him as I drink the rich chocolateness which I loved! (Did I mention that I was a chocolate freak?) Tom smiled in return and suddenly all the window shutters opened and let in the warm summer breeze.

I heard a loud roar coming from the fireplace, I turned to find my dad coughing and whipping the soot from his clothes. I giggled at my dad shook the soot from his hair.

"Had a nice trip, _papá_?" I giggled some more.

"Very funny" My dad chuckled sarcastically.

* * *

Diagon Alley was _awesome_! There were so many stores behind the courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron. I looked up the tiny street and read the various signs that hung in front of the stores. 'Ollivander's', 'Apothecary', 'Florish and Blott's', and so much more!

"We need to head to Gringotts first" Dumbledore informed us, "Your mother has left money for you before she died knowing that you would attend Hogwarts in the near future"

We walked into a building that reminded me of old bank buildings that I've read in my history books. Inside the walls were white and bronze. We walked up to a strange looking creature that was shorter that I was. I cringed at how creepy I thought that they were.

"Goblins" Dumbledore whispered to me, "Not to worry they're harmless"

I nodded as I held onto my father's hand as we walked up to the goblin behind a tall desk.

"These people would like to take some money out of volt 415" Dumbledore told the goblin.

The goblin looked at us with a strange stare, "Do you have the key?"

Dumbledore handed the goblin a very old key that he got from his robes.

"Follow me" The goblin said.

The goblin showed us to some sort of cart that reminded me of a roller coaster ride at the park. Once we got in the cart moved passed the various volts they had here. It stopped at the volt that said 415 just like what Dumbledore had told the goblin before. We got out of the cart and the goblin had us stand back as he opened the volt. Once it opened it revealed _GOLD_! My mouth flew open and I knew that my dad's did as well.

"This is all for me?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Yes indeed" Dumbledore pulled out a small sack from his robe and started to fill it with gold, silver and bronze coins. He handed the sack to me and explained to me wait each coin was which. We rode back up to the lobby and once we walked out of the bank Dumbledore turned to face me and my dad.

"This is where I must leave you" Dumbledore told us, "I have some business to take care of. Here, this will be your way home" Dumbledore handed me the jar of Floo Powder and in an instant he was gone in the crowd.

"So, where do you want do go first?" My dad asked me.

"Hmmm…. Well what's first on the list?" I asked back.

My dad read off the letter:

_**Uniform**_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags._

_**Books**_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**.

"Okay we'll get my books last so you don't have to carry them around all day, so I guess we could go get my uniform first"

"Smart thinking now where would we go for your uniform?" My dad looked all around the tiny street to find a sign.

"Uh, dad" I called him and I pointed to the sign above us that said _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

"Oh" My dad gave out an embarrass chuckle, "Let's go have a look then"

We walked into the shop and old witch who I assumed to be Madam Malkin. The witch turned to me and smiled.

"Hello dear" Madam Malkin said, "First year at Hogwarts are you?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am"

"Okay dearie, stand right here and I'll get you measured" Madam Malkin motioned to the stool next to her.

I did as she said and my dad left the store to go and get us some ice cream. As Madam Malkin slipped a long black robe over my head and she started to take my measurements. It didn't take long for her to patch me up, I paid for the uniform with the coins that Dumbledore gave me. I walked outside and my dad handed me a chocolate cone and he had a vanilla one. We sat outside the Ice Cream Parlor to finish our ice cream. Once we finished we went to all of the other stores to get my other equipment except my wand. We went to the store called _Ollivander's, _the store seemed vacant, I looked at my dad with a questionable face, looked at me with the same face.

"Hello there" an old man came from behind a shelve full of small boxes, "Looking for a wand?"

"Yes please" I told the man who I assumed to be Ollivander.

"Hmmm… let's see" Ollivander said looking through different boxes and pulled out one and blew off the dust from the box and opened it, "10 ½ inches, wormwood and a strand of unicorn tail"

Ollivander handed me the wand and told me to flick it, when I did a spark shot out and went berserk in the store. Ollivander took the wand away from me and went to look for more. We tried about 20 more wands and we were in the store for what felt like hours but in reality it was only an hour and a half. Ollivander looked like he was going to give up until his moon-like eyes lit up as he went to the back of the store and came out with four boxes. He opened one of them and handed me the wand, I flicked it but nothing happened. Ollivander gave me another wand but it didn't have any affect at all. He gave me another one but just like the others nothing happened. I heard Ollivander give out a deep sigh as he gave me the last wand. It felt like wind came around me and my blood started to flow faster. I looked at Ollivander to see his reaction but he just looked at me with his eyes open.

"Unbelievable" Ollivander said.

"What is it? Is it something bad?" I started panicking until my dad calmed me down.

"You are the heir of Gryffindor" Ollivander said and looked at me in amazement, "This is incredible"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It seems that you have found your wand" Was all Ollivander said, "This is the wand of Godric Gryffindor, one of the founder of Hogwarts, and one of the greatest wizards that ever lived"

I looked at my dad but I knew that he was just as clueless as I was. So with that we just paid for the wand and left the store. We went to the book store _Florish and Blott's _it was crowded a bit my dad told me that he'll wait in the back of the store while I got my books

"Hello" The red headed boy said to me, "Are you a first year too?"

I nodded sweetly, "Yeah, and you?"

"Same, mum and dad wanted to get my stuff early so that way it wouldn't be too crowded" The red headed boy extended his hand for a shake, "I'm Ronald Weasley but you could call me Ron"

"Marcela Rivera but you could call me Marcy" I shook Ron's hand and smiled.

"So, Marcy, are you familiar with magic?"

"No, I just found out about it two days ago"

"So you're a Muggle-born?"

"No, I'm a half-blood, according to Dumbledore"

"You meet Dumbledore in person!"

"Yeah, hasn't everyone?"

"Well I haven't but I will once I get to Hogwarts"

"He seems like an alright guy but he has just a craving for lemon drops"

Ron laughed, "That's interesting, so since you're a half-blood which side do to you have wizard blood from?"

"My mom's side but she never told me that she was a witch"

"Is she here now?"

"No, she died two years ago, my dad came with me" I frowned.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to pry"

"It's okay Ron" I smiled at my new friend.

"Here are your books" The manager handed me my books; my dad came from behind me and took my books.

"Are you done?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah" I told him, "_Papá_, this is my new friend Ron"

"It's nice to meet you sir" Ron said extending his hands for a shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ron, are you parents here with you?" My dad asked and shook Ron's hand.

Ron grabbed his new transfiguration book and put it in his cauldron, "Yes, my parents went to get my brother an owl for being a prefect"

The bell rang from the store door. There was a balding red headed man that looked like Ron. And I guessed right when the man smiled at Ron.

"Did you get your book yet, Ron?" The man asked Ron.

"Just did, dad" Ron told him, "Dad this is Marcy and her dad. Marcy is going to be a first year too"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arthur Weasley" Mr. Weasley extended his hand for a shake.

"_Mucho gusto_, I'm Rafael" My dad shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"You must be from Mexico am I right?" Mr. Weasley asked my dad.

"Yes, but we currently live in Los Angeles in America" My dad answered.

"You must be a Muggle; oh you must tell me all about life in the big city"

"What is up with your dad?" I whispered to Ron.

"My dad loves Muggles, he works for the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office" Ron said.

"Oh I see that's why you dad was all excited when he found out my dad was a Muggle" I said.

"Marcela, we need to go get your pet before we go home" My dad told me.

"Okay,_ papá_" I said and turned back to Ron, "It was nice to meet you Ron, see you in September"

"See you!" Ron called out as my dad and I left the shop.

"So which pet do you want, a toad?" My dad asked.

I made a face in disgust, "EW, definitely not. Who do you think I am Tío Juan?"

"All right, all right, then how about a cat?"

"I'm a dog lover not a cat lover"

"Then that leaves an owl"

"Yay! Let's go get me an owl!"

My dad chuckled as we walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium. We stopped at the front of the store when I saw a lot of the owls in front of the store. We walked into the store to reveal more owls. I saw two witches behind the counter nurturing an owl when one of them saw me.

"Hello, can I help you?" The witch asked me.

"I'm here to buy an owl" I said.

"Of course!" The other witch exclaimed, "Which owl do you want?"

"We have the brown owl, barn owl, snowy owl, tawny owl, and the screech owl. Which one do you want?" The first witch asked me.

"Umm…." I stammered and searched all around the store until my eyes caught sight of a beautiful light brown own with a white face and stomach and beady black eyes, "I want that one" I pointed to the owl I was looking at.

"Ah, the barn owl, she's a beauty isn't she?" The second witch said as the first witch grabbed the cage and handed the owl to me while the second witch gave my dad the owl food. We paid for my owl and her food and we left the store with me still gawking at my owl. My dad chuckled at the look on my face.

"What are going to name her?" My dad asked me.

"Karima" I answered, "It's the girl version of Karim in Arabic which means noble"

"That's beautiful" My dad said and held out the jar of Floo Powder, "Let's go home"

_**(A/N: AND CUT! There was chapter 2! I'm happy for the follows and the favorite but I mean c'mon people! A girl needs more inspiration than that! So please review! I really want to know your opinions! Okay so I decided for her to befriend Ron because instead of having Marcela befriend Hermione seems to cliché. See y'all next time for chapter 3! :D)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**_

"_Dios mío_! I'm going to miss you girl!" Rosa told me in our last day of Hip-Hop class and tomorrow my dad and I are going to London, England for 3 days before I have to go to Hogwarts. This summer was one that I wouldn't forget. Even though Joaquin and I didn't win first place in the Ballroom competition last week we still got second place and we had a lot of fun.

"I know! _Yo también_!" Gisela exclaimed as I stretched to the side spits, "How are we going to survive middle school without you?"

"_Chicas, cálmate por favor_" I told my friends to please calm down, "Everything will be fine, I promise"

"Yeah right" Gisela retorted, "It's not like we are going to a performing arts school in Scotland" (I had to tell them the same story)

"C'mon 'Sela, we should be proud for Marcy" Rosa said, "But Gisela has a point on how will we survive middle school without you since word on the block is that Chona is transferring to the same middle school we are"

"No way!" I said, "What happened to her going to the big private school she was supposed to go to?"

"She got wait listed and that wait list is probably a 3 year wait" Gisela said.

"Well, don't worry about Chona, you'll have Patty right?" I asked.

Rosa shook her head, "Nope Patty moved back to Mexico; she had a long juvie record, so her parents sent her to a school in Mexico that will help her 'get her act together' "

"No way!" I gasped, "I'm gonna miss that _chica_"

"And without you or Patty no one has the guts to stick up for us" Gisela sighed.

"Maybe it's time for you girls to stick up for yourselves, since Patty and I aren't going to be there to go and kick someone's ass because they're mean to you" I pointed out.

Gisela was going to protest until our hip-hop teacher, Mr. Smith-but he preferred it if you called him by his first name Dwayne- came into the room and called for everyone's attention, I tied my black and pink Nike Hip-Hop shoes and pulled up my grey sweats a bit and pulled down my black under shirt with a baggy off the shoulder t-shirt over it.

"Alright class" Dwayne said "To end our last day together I thought that we should start off with a freestyle dance circle!"

We cheered and Dwayne turned on the stereo to play the song "Lip Gloss" by Lil Mama. Once we got in a semi-circle in front of the mirror. One-by-one in random everyone danced in the center. Once it was my turn I let my body move to the rhythm of the song and once I stopped no one danced because they knew they couldn't top my performance. Once class ended I said good-bye to my classmates and my best friends came home with me for once last visit before I'm off to London. I know that I'll miss them terribly but at least I could still write to them.

* * *

The next day rolled around to fast my dad and I ended up in London the next morning because of the time difference. We had the whole week to look at all of the places around London. It was the best time that I had with my dad since my mom died. Soon enough it was the first of September and my dad and I took a taxi to King Cross Station. Once we entered my dad put my entire luggage into the trolley, I looked at my ticket to see that the train was at Platform 9 3/4. I looked everywhere until I found Ron.

"Ron!" I called to him.

My red-haired friend turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Marcy!"

My dad and I walked over to him with my trolley, "It's so good to see you" I told him, "Do you have any Idea how to get to platform 9 ¾?"

"Don't worry we'll so you" Ron said and turned to a red-headed woman, "Mum! This is my friend Marcy"

The red headed lady turned around with a red headed girl next to her. Ron's mom smiled at me.

"Hello dearie, it's so nice to finally meet you" Mrs. Weasley said, "And this must be your father"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Rafael" My dad introduced himself.

"Molly Weasley" Mrs. Weasley said, "Are you having trouble finding the platform"

"We actually are" I admitted.

"Well don't you worry we'll take you to the platform, but unfortunately Muggles can't enter the platform" Mrs. Weasley looked sadly at my dad, "I'll let you two say your good-byes"

Mrs. Weasley led Ron and his sister away from us as my dad bend down to my level.

"I guess that this is good-bye" I said already tearing up.

"No, _hija_, this is a until we see each other again" My dad took something out of his pocket and held it up, it was a necklace with an oval silver locket, "I got this for you at the little store next to where we had our breakfast muffins, the locket has the picture of me and your mom in the last week we saw here, just look at this locket and know that I'll always be with you"

My dad clipped the necklace around my neck and I gave my dad a tight hug, "Thank you, papá, I'll miss you"

My dad hugged me tighter, "I'll miss you too, Marcela"

We broke from the hug and I wiped my tears away, my dad kissed the top of my head and said, "Go before you miss the train"

"Bye, papá" I said giving him one last hug then turning around pushing the trolley towards Ron and Mrs. Weasley, I turned around giving my dad once last wave he waved back and I turned back around to Mrs. Weasley.

"C'mon along, dearie, these Muggles are starting to come quickly now" Mrs. Weasley said guiding us to the platform.

"How ya doin'?" A red-headed boy said to me with his twin by his side, "I'm Fred"

"And I'm George" His twin said, "We're Ron's older brothers"

"Hi, I'm Marcela but call me Marcy" I said to them, "I'm Ron's friend"

"That's our brother Percy" Fred pointed to the brown-haired boy in front of us, "He thinks he's so important because he made prefect"

"C'mon boys go through to the platform" Mrs. Weasley said to them, "Percy you first"

Percy ran in between platforms 9 and 10. I thought that he was going to crash but now that I know about magic nothing ready surprises me. Fred and George went next but before that they were joking around with Mrs. Weasley and which twin was who. Once they went through the wall someone had caught our attention.

"Excuse me" A black-haired boy with bright green eyes like mine and round glasses said, "How do you get to the platform 9 and three quarters?"

"Oh you must be a first year at Hogwarts" Mrs. Weasley said to the boy, "So are my son Ron and his friend Marcy. Now what you do you just run right through, between the platforms 9 and 10, and that will take you straight to the platform 9 and three quarters"

"Thank you" The boy said kindly.

"It's best to take a running start" Mrs. Weasley informed him.

And the boy did just that and in a second he was gone.

"Alright, Marcy your next" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll see you on the other side, Marcy" Ron said to me.

I did as Mrs. Weasley instructed the boy before me as I ran to the wall I felt like I was going to crash at first until I got to the other side and I saw the train named HOGWARTS EXPRESS. I walked to where everyone was putting in their luggage. I took out my robes since I heard someone saying that we had to where them by the time we got to Hogwarts.

"Marcy!" I heard Ron call for me.

I turned around and I saw Ron with his secondhand robes in his hands walking up to me.

"Ready to get on the train?" I asked him.

He nodded as we heard the whistle on the train blow loudly letting everyone know to board the train. Ron and I went to every compartment but they were all full until we found one empty one with the boy that had asked Mrs. Weasley for help earlier. We knocked before Ron opened the compartment door.

"Is it okay if we sit here?" Ron asked the boy, "Everywhere else is full"

"Go right ahead" The boy said politely.

Ron and I sat across from the boy and Ron extended his hand to him.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron introduced himself

"And I'm Marcela Rivera but you could call me Marcy" I introduced myself.

The boy shook both of our hands before he introduced himself, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

Ron looked at each other in disbelief, this was THE Harry Potter that I've read about in my textbooks (I was bored so I read all of my textbooks ahead of time). The Boy Who Lived was right before my eyes. He defeated the most evil wizard out there, _Voldemort_.

"No way" Ron said.

"You're THE Harry Potter!" I exclaimed.

Harry lifted his hair in front of his forehead to reveal the lightning bolt scar to prove it to us.

"Wicked" Ron said.

I rolled my eyes at Ron, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's a pleasure too" Harry smiled nervously.

We ended up just chatting away on a random subject until the trolley with a whole bunch of sweets came and Harry bought the whole trolley for us and we ate this weird candy called Every Flavor Beans. Harry and I got all of the good ones but my favorites were the apple ones. Ron was mad because he kept getting the odd flavored ones and sat next to Harry because I kept giving him the bad ones on purpose. Harry tried a gray colored one but then made a face as soon as he tried a little bit of it. I giggled at the sight of it then grabbed a box of chocolate frogs, I asked Ron if they are real frogs but he said no as he bit the leg of a frog. I opened the box the frog jumped out and landed on Harry then it jumped out the window of the train. I looked back down in my box and I got out a card from inside the box it was a picture of an old wizard the label said that it was Merlin.

"Oh look Harry's got Dumbledore" Ron said.

Harry showed us his card and Dumbledore was there one minute then gone the next.

"Hey, he's not there anymore" Harry said.

"Well what do you expect, he couldn't stay forever" Ron pointed out.

Something moved in Ron's pocket that made me jump when I saw a rat.

"Ron you do realize that there is a rat in your pocket, right?" I asked him.

Ron looked at me as if I was crazy, "Of course I do this is Scabbers, he was my brother Percy's but it was passed down to me, you want to hold him?"

I backed away in disgust, "No thank you"

"Oh I forgot you're a girl" said Ron blankly.

"No, Ron, did you just figured that out?" I asked sarcastically.

Harry laughed as Ron figured out what to say next. We continued to talk about more random things and Ron was going to show us a spell when a girl in her black robes with bushy hair and buckteeth opened our compartment door. She stared at all of us before she spoke.

"Hello" The girl said, "I was wondering if you've seen a toad, a boy named Neville is looking for it"

"Sorry we haven't" I said as the boys shook their heads.

The girl saw that Ron had his wand out and she looked excited, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then"

Ron cleared his throat before he chanted a spell, "_Sunshine daises, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow_"

Nothing happened and Harry and I just shrugged at Ron.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl smirked, "Well it's not very food is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me"

The girl took out her wand and took a seat next to me.

"For example" The girl continued, "_Orculus Repairo_"

In a flash the tape between Harry's glasses was gone. Harry stared at me and Ron in shock then took off his glasses to make sure that what he saw what was real.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter" The said astonished, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are" Hermione gestured towards Ron.

Ron had his mouthful with sweets but still managed to introduce his name.

"Pleasure" Hermione said and turned to me, "And you?"

"Marcy Rivera" I introduce myself.

"Pleasure to meet you all" Hermione said, "You three better change into your robes I suggest that we shall be arriving soon"

And with that she left our compartment. Ron made a face at her as she left. It made me laugh as I grabbed my robes and left to where everyone went to change their robes. Not watching where I was going I bumped into someone. When I actually saw the person it was a boy with slicked back silver blonde hair and cold grey eyes.

"Watch where you're going" the boy snapped at me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I said then snapped, "And there is no need for you to snap at me, _estúpido"_

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, _estúpido_, because only a stupid person would be acting just like you"

I was about to walk away when the boy grabbed my arm, "Do you have any idea who I am?!" The boy spat at me.

"Does it look like I give a shit?!" I spat back sarcastically and tugged my arm away.

With that I left I left the boy stunned and walked off to change my robes. Once I was done I went back to my compartment just in time as the train stopped. We got off the train and we heard someone call for first years.

"Firs' years this way!" A huge man called for us. His bushy dark beard and beetle black eyes smiled at Harry as he saw him.

"Hello Hagrid" Harry said.

"Hello 'Arry" said Hagrid with a smile, "I see you made some friends"

"This is Ron and Marcy" Harry introduced us to Hagrid.

"Wicked" Ron just stared at Hagrid.

"C'mon ev'ry one on the boats" Hagrid told us.

There were only four seats per boat so Hermione sat with me, Ron, and Harry. Ron groaned only loud enough for me to hear. I kicked his shin and mouthed to him to be nice. On the boat ride Hermione had a chance to talk and we have a lot in common we were both brainiacs in our previous schools and we both read all of our textbooks for the school year (A girl gets bored over the summer when your friends go to Mexico for a week). The bonus is that we both live in the Muggle world, even though I'm a half-blood living in the Muggle world was the only place I knew about. Once the boats stopped Hagrid took us to a grand staircase to find a woman with an emerald robes and wearing a witch hat.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here" the woman told him. Hagrid left before telling us good luck.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes, you will be brought to the Great Hall and sorted into your houses; they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. I will be back for you shortly; please wait here quietly" The lady left with that said.

Everyone started to chatter among themselves until someone spoke up amongst the crowd.

"It's true then," it was the boy that I bumped into on the train who standing on the other side of the staircase. "What they're saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"Everyone started to murmur in astonishment.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy," the blonde boy said, moving to stand in front of Harry "Draco Malfoy." Ron made a funny noise and that got Malfoy's attention.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," Malfoy sneered making Ron's ears turn red as his hair. Malfoy then turned back to Harry. "You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand.

Harry just looked down at the offered hand before replying coolly, "I think I tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Malfoy just gave him a look and was probably about to make some sort of comeback when I spoke up.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" I said.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy protested.

"You heard me 'Draco' " I air quoted his name, "Or should I call you Dragon since that mean Draco in Latin and you know what else?"

"No" Malfoy said nonchalantly.

"Because you have dragon breath" I said waving my hand in front of my nose as if there is a really bad smell.

Everyone gasped until Malfoy's eyes looked at everyone threateningly and then Malfoy's eyes caught mine he was about to open his mouth to say something when the teacher came back and tapped him on the shoulder. Malfoy then walked off to his friends.

"We are ready for you now" the witch said, "Follow me please"

We all walked behind the teacher and the large double doors to reveal four long tables and I thought that this must have been the Great Hall, thousands of lit candles floated above the four long tables where the other students sat. At the opposite end of the hall was another table where the teachers all sat and I saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in the center. When he saw me he smiled and sent an encouraging smile my way.

"It's not real, the ceiling," Hermione whispered to me as I looked up past the candles to see not any actual ceiling but the starry night sky.

"Yeah, I know. It says in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the ceilings bewitched so that it reflects the sky outside," I said as we continued walking. I brought my attention back to the front to see the teacher from before place a small stool down with an extremely ratted, dirty, and worn out hat resting on top of it. Then suddenly, the hat twitched before a large seam opened near the rim and it began to sing;

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

'_What the hell!'_ I thought, '_I did not expect that at all'_

"Whoever heard of a singing hat" I whispered to Hermione who just giggled slightly.

"When I call your names, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," announced Professor McGonagall (I realized her name by hearing some of the other students whisper it.)

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall announced first.

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtail stumbled out of line. As soon as the hat was placed on her it was a moment before the hat announced.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the cheered and clapped as Hannah sat in the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and Susan sat next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" also went to Ravenclaw, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. "Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin, by what I had heard about Slytherins I thought that they were the most unpleasant people in the school so I better keep my distance from them.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes I noticed the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus" sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione looked at me and I gave her an encouraging smile, she practically ran to the stool and put the hat on herself.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned and I gave Hermione two thumbs up.

Neville Longbottom, the boy who lost his toad on the train, was also put into Gryffindor after the hat took a long time with him. Neville ran off still wearing it and had to jog back laughter to give it back to "MacDougal, Morag."

Once Malfoy's name was called he staggered forward and the hat barely touched his head at it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy then joined his friends Crabbe and Goyle who I might start calling Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.

There wasn't that many people left now. My heart started racing as only a handful of us were left after "Perks, Sally-Anne" was called then-

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers from the other students started to rise.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry looked at me and Ron before sitting on the stool and his eyes then were blacked out. I could tell that all of us were waiting impatiently; I gripped onto Ron's arm as we waited a moment longer. Finally the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared as Harry shakily walked over to the table with older Gryffindor students shook his hand. I heard Ron's brothers Fred and George chanting to the Slytherins "We got a Potter!" Once Professor McGonagall got everyone to settle down once more she continued to read the names off the list.

"Rivera, Marcela!"

My heart stopped for a second as I nervously stepped up to the stool the last person I glanced were my friends and I was blacked out by the hat.

"Ah… Ms. Rivera you have one of the bravest hearts that I've seen, and I could see that you are the direct descendant of… GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in relief as the hat was taken off of me and I ran to the Gryffindor table to be hugged by Hermione and Harry. I sat between Hermione and Harry. Professor McGonagall continued on with "Thomas, Dean" a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined us at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was already green as a pickle by the time the hat, Harry and I crossed our fingers and a second later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped loudly as Ron took a seat next Harry.

"Well done, Ron, excellent" said Ron's brother Percy as "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and put away the sorting hat. I looked down at my empty plate and I realized that I got really hungry. I saw Dumbledore stand up from his seat and that hushed everyone in the room to pay attention to him.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say before we start our excellent feast… First, I would like to welcome our first years and say a few more words and they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! Thank you!"

All of a sudden food appeared on our tables; Ron looked as if he haven't eaten for days and grabbed a lot of food. I had some mashed potatoes and fried chicken and a corn on the cob. Ron grabbed a wing just as a ghost came up from it and Ron gave out a girlish squeal and I laughed hysterically at the sight of it.

"Hello Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked the ghost.

The cheery smile on Sir Nicholas' face instantly vanished. "Dismal. Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied," he- answered as he came out the rest of the way from under the table to show his garb.

"I know you!" Ron exclaimed, suddenly finding his voice once more. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer 'Sir Nicholas' if you don't mind," Sir Nicholas shot rather curtly.

"'Nearly Headless'?" Hermione asked in a tone that sounded a lot like a scoff. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," and he pulled at his hair, his head coming nearly clean off his neck save for the few strands of skin and muscle tissue. I shut my eyes at the gruesome scene and Hermione had her hand over her mouth. Seemingly enjoying the reaction he received, Sir Nicholas shrugged his shoulder to get his head back on in place before he floated away.

"Ahern," I heard from the teacher's table to see Dumbledore standing again. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." I heard a few people chuckle thinking that it was a joke, but even from my place nearly at the other end of the Hall, I could tell that he was being serious.

Then Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it around until a long, gold ribbon came fluttering out of the tip. "Everyone pick a tune and off we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

After that, Dumbledore sent everyone off to bed.

* * *

Percy walked us all to the Gryffindor Tower, but on the way over there I noticed that the paintings _moved_. It was as if you were watching a small film. Most of the paintings greeted us but a few were just plain rude. Percy said the password and showed us the common room with the Gryffindor colors all around us.

"Girls dormitory to your left, boys on the right, lights out in 10 minutes" Percy told us.

I waved good-bye to Ron and Harry as I left to the girl's dorm with Hermione and the other first year girls into the room labeled _First Year Girls. _Each of us picked a bed and I chose mine by the window next to Hermione. I saw my owl there and my luggage. All of us changed into our pajamas and we all went to bed. I stayed up a bit longer staring at the picture in the locket my dad gave me. I closed my eyes wondering what tomorrow would bring and drifted off to dreamland.

_**(A/N: Hey readers! Sorry that it was later than I expected it to be but I was out of town expectantly and without a computer! So there was Chapter 3! Hope you all like it! Please review! **__**!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG EITHER! I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**_

It was the first day of classes and I was so excited. Hermione and I were practically the first ones awake I took advantage with the extra time and tried to do something with my hair I thanked Merlin that my hair wasn't frizzy (I'm a witch now so they don't have a religion), so I just brushed my hair and made a side ponytail that showed my long curls perfectly. I looked in my carry-on and found my favorite silver hoop earrings that my grandma got me last Christmas. I slipped out of my pajamas and put on my uniform. Even though I didn't really like the skirt I loved the colors though. I felt as if I was a Catholic school girl that I saw coming out of the church that was around the corner from my house. I put on my long gray socks and put on my black Mary Janes. Hermione and I gathered all of our school stuff just as the other Gryffindor girls was getting up.

"Morning" Lavender groaned stretching her arms up.

"_Buenos Dias_" I said.

"What are you all doing up so early?" Parvati asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged, "I guess I was just too excited for our first day"

"Same here" Hermione said as started to stuff her bag with books.

"Well then let's start off the first day at Hogwarts with a little music"

The girls cheered with agreement as I plugged my MP3 player to my portable speakers and the song "Get This Party Started" by P!nk. The music blasted through my speakers as we all sang to the lyrics.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_

_Cruisin' through the west side_

_We'll be checkin' the scene_

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car_

_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Making my connection as I enter the room_

_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove_

_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat_

_Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me_

_I'm your operator, you can call anytime_

_I'll be your connection to the party line_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

After the song finished the other girls were done getting ready and we all went to the common room to find Harry and Ron running down the stairs. Harry's hair was its regular disheveled self and Ron didn't even tie his tie yet. Ignoring the boys the girls and I started to head toward to the Great Hall for breakfast. Fred and George helped out by passing out our timetable to us. I looked at my timetable and groaned. Most of my classes were with the Slytherins today and I wanted to stay as far away from them as possible.

"I have Potions first, what about you guys?" I asked my friends.

"So do we" Ron said about himself and Harry.

"I do too" Hermione said.

"Okay then let's all go together" I suggested.

"Brilliant" Harry said.

"C'mon let's get going now so we won't be late" I said.

"Aw, but I haven't finished my breakfast" Ron whined.

"Ron, you had 4 pancakes, 5 strips of bacon, and 4 slices of toast. How much more can you eat?" I pointed out.

"I'm a growing boy, I need to eat" Ron exclaimed.

"And we need to get to class" Hermione said as I grabbed Ron by his shoulders dragging him out of the table and we headed to the dungeons for Potions class with Ron kicking and screaming that he wants more food. Thank Merlin that I was strong due to me being the youngest out of 5 older boy cousins, I always had to protect myself. After we entered the classroom I saw many Slytherins already in there. Hermione sat with Harry in one Gryffindor table where Ron and I sat in the table behind them. My eyes caught the sight of Malfoy staring at me then quickly looked away and started talking to his goons. I twirled a curl around my finger and everyone was in their own conversation but Ron was still mad at me for taking him away from food. Professor Snape barged in the classroom, his oily black shoulder length hair brushed against his shoulders as he turned to the class in his black robes explaining to the class what Potions really is all about and what are some of the potions we were going to do this term and what effects they have when he stopped to stare at Harry then me. Professor Snape mentioned about people paying attention in class when Harry was writing something in his parchment.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity" Professor Snape said then asked suddenly "What do I get if I mixed powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up wanting to answer the question when Harry shook his head and said, "I don't know, sir"

"Where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar, and what would I use it for?" Snape asked Harry another question.

Hermione still had her hand in the air when Harry repeated, "I don't know, sir"

"And finally, Mr. Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

"I don't know sir" Harry said and Hermione still waving her hand up.

"Pity" Snape said, "Clearly fame isn't everything, isn't it, Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly, Hermione knows it's a pity not to ask her" Harry said and everyone did their own silent giggles.

"Silence" Snape said in monotone, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping Potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Dead, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that could save you from most poisons, as for monkshood and wolfs bane are the same thing, and they also go by the terminology of aconite"

After a brief moment of silence Professor Snape said, "Why aren't you all copying this down?"

I had already copied down what he had said while he was interrogating Harry so I stood up from my seat and Ron looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Professor, why must you pick on Harry? It's not his fault that he didn't know, isn't that why we are in this class to learn?" I asked Professor Snape. The whole class stared at me in shock, no one expected me to talk back to the teacher.

Snape stared at me with a dark cold look, "Ms. Rivera, another celebrity in our midst"

Everyone whispered in confusion then Snape silenced them again, "I forgot that no one knows except the teachers of Hogwarts and of course Mr. Ollivander"

My eyes opened wide because I knew what he was talking about, me being the heir of Gryffindor. No one was supposed to know yet until Dumbledore made the announcement about it. Over the summer Dumbledore sent my dad and I a letter explaining that no one should knew about me being the heir because I could be attacked by the followers of Voldemort, even though he's not here anymore Dumbledore believed that the Death Eaters could find some way to harm me to "revive" Voldemort . I have kept that promise but of course the teachers had to know.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said seriously.

"That you are the heir of Gryffindor" Snape said then everyone gave out gasps and I felt all eyes on me in astonishment. Snape looked at me with cold eyes, "Detention Ms. Rivera, for your outburst and 10 points of Gryffindor, 5 for Mr. Potter and 5 for Ms. Rivera"

I sat back in my seat with everyone still staring at me, Snape called everyone's attention as he started the lesson.

* * *

After class I heard everyone whisper my name talking about me perhaps. I waited for my friends before we all headed to lunch. Hermione looked at me sympathetically before we started walking.

"Are you okay, Marcy?" Hermione asked me as Ron and Harry came behind her.

"I've had better days but yeah, I'm fine" I told her.

"I can't believe that you're the heir of Gryffindor" Ron said.

I turned around to face Ron expecting a disappointed or angry face but ended up with a look of excitement.

"Wait" I paused, "You're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

Ron shook his head, "I was at first but you must have had a reason to not to tell us"

I smiled at my friend and gave him a hug, "Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but Dumbledore told me not to say anything"

Ron looked at me awkwardly and nodded.

"It's okay, Marcy" Hermione said.

"We understand" Harry said.

"Okay, let's go I'm starving since _someone_ wouldn't let me finish my breakfast" Ron complained.

"_Deja de quejarte, _you big baby" I told Ron to stop complaining.

Ron scowled at me, "Let's go"

Hermione and I giggled as we walked behind Ron and Harry. Once we walked into the Great Hall we sat on the Gryffindor table. Ron went on to stuffing his face with food, Hermione was reading our Transfiguration textbook. I saw about two people away from me Seamus Finnigan, a fellow first year Gryffindor chanted as he continuously flicked his wand at his goblet "_Eye of rabbit, harpstring's hum. Turn this water into rum_," When he looked inside of it, he shook his head before trying again, his voice rising slightly with each try.

I giggled at the sight of Seamus trying. I grabbed my notebook that is full of the songs that I wrote. My songwriting was interrupted when I heard the small explosion that erupted from Seamus' goblet when the spell went wrong and quite literally blew up in his face. Everyone gave out little laughs as Seamus had a face of embarrassment. Afterward I heard a loud whooshing sound I looked up to the source of it and there had to be at least nearly a hundred owls flying into the Great Hall. Some had letters and newspapers clamped in their beaks or tied to their legs while others carried small packages. I saw my owl, Karima, drop a huge package but I was able to catch it before I placed it on the table. Karima landed on my shoulder and bit my ear affectionately. I remember that I sent her back to my dad with a couple of his shirts that I found in my suitcase.

"What did you do Karima? Fly all night?" I cooed to my owl.

I saw a card on the package it was from my dad.

_Thought that you could use this whenever you get bored_

_-Papa _

I smiled at the note and opened my package. It was a guitar! I opened the case and pulled out an acoustic guitar. I played a few cords to make sure that it was in tune.

"Hey look! Neville's got a Rememberall!" some kid exclaimed.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something," Hermione announced, looking pleased at sounding smart. As she said that, the small glass orb started filling up with red smoke.

"The only problem is I can't remember what I've forgotten," Neville admitted.

"Maybe you forgotten something in your dorm room?" I suggested.

"Maybe" Neville answered back.

Just as Neville continued looking at his Rememberall Malfoy came walking up behind Neville followed by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb (Crabbe and Goyle) then snatched the Rememberall out of Neville's hands. I stood up along with Harry and Ron going to force Malfoy to return Neville's Rememberall back Professor McGonagall came walking by.

"Just looking," Malfoy sneered as Neville told the professor that Malfoy had taken his Rememberall before he dropped it back onto the table. He looked at Harry and Ron coldly but when he looked at me his face softened then tightened up.

"What are you looking at half-blood" Malfoy snapped then walked away.

Ron and Harry had to hold me down so that I wouldn't attack the asshole. By the time I calmed down the boys sat me down and I saw my guitar and smiled. I wasn't going to let Malfoy ruin my day. I picked up my guitar again just as Hermione talked to me.

"Oh a guitar, do you play, Marcy?" Hermione asked me.

"Of course I do" I smiled at her.

"Then play something" Ron said before he started chewing on some more food.

"Okay" I shrugged and I played "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear._

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._

_See how I leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love, remind me of us._

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling..._

_We could have had it all... (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)..._

_Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Your had my heart... (you're gonna wish you)... Inside of your hand (Never had met me)_

_And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)_

_Baby I have no story to be told,_

_But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn._

_Think of me in the depths of your despair._

_Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared._

_The scars of your love, remind you of us._

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling..._

_We could have had it all... (you're gonna wish you never had met me)..._

_Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Your had my heart... (you're gonna wish you)... inside of your hand (Never had met me)_

_And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... To the beat (Rolling in the deep)_

_Could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep._

_You had my heart inside of your hand,_

_But you played it with your beating_

_Throw your soul through every open door (Whoa)_

_Count your blessings to find what you're looking for (Whoa-uh)_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (Whoa)_

_And pay me back in kind- You reap just what you sow._

_(You're gonna wish you... Never had met me)_

_We could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall... Rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all yeah (you're gonna wish you... never had met me)_

_It all (Tears are gonna fall)_

_It all_

_It all (Rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside... (you're gonna wish you)... of your hand (Never had met me)_

_And you played it... (Tears are gonna fall)... to the beat (Rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all ( you're wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart... ( you're gonna wish you)... Inside of your hand (Never had met me)_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat._

Once I finished my friends clapped for me and a couple of other fellow Gryffindors. I smiled then Professor McGonagall announced that it was time for us to go to our next class. I put away my guitar and Karima deliver it to my dorm room since I knew the window was open. I hoped that the next class would be better than the first.

* * *

Madame Hooch was already waiting outside on the grounds when the other Gryffindors and I arrived. The first year Slytherins were already there too, along with twenty or so broomsticks.

"Good to see you, first years," the older witch said, her golden hawk eyes piercing holes in each of us. "Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their brooms." I took my place between Ron and Hermione as Harry stood on the other side of Ron.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and said 'up'."

"UP!" Everyone shouted. Surprisingly, my broom shot up so fast to my hand and I smiled at my success. I looked around to see only a few people had been able to get the broom into their hands, including Harry and Malfoy, who had that annoying cocky smirk on his face. Hermione's simply rolled over a few times before going still then suddenly Ron's broom came up to hit him smack in his nose before dropping back to the ground again, Harry and I couldn't stop laughing hysterically. Ron gave me and Harry a mean look then we stopped but I was still smiling replaying the image in my head over again. After everyone had their broom, Madame Hooch had us all mounting our brooms and corrected their grips so we wouldn't slide off.

Madame Hooch nodded. "Very well then. Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," she instructed. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three, two-" But before the whistle could even touch her lips, Neville, who was already worried enough as it is about flying, pushed off hard in fear of being the only person left on the ground.

Neville's broom shot up like rocket, rising to almost twenty feet before Madame Hooch could do anything. I didn't need to hear the whimpers and screams to know that Neville was scared. All of us were looking all over to where Neville was flying uncontrollably. When Neville looked down he slipped from his broom his robes got stick on a statue which saved him for a few minutes then whack! I heard the crunch of bones and Madam Hooch sprinted as fast as she could over to the heap that was Neville.

"Oh dear, it's a broken wrist I'm afraid," Madam Hooch muttered as she helped Neville up. Then she turned to the other students. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

"Did you see that fat lump?" Malfoy burst into laughter as soon as Madame Hooch was gone. All the other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy," I snapped

"Ooh! Sticking up for Longbottom, huh?" Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin girl teased. "Didn't know you had a thing for fat little crybabies, you dirty Mexican"

"Oh hell no you did not just call me 'Dirty Mexican'. Call me that one more time Parkinson, and I'll show you just how much of a bitch I can really be," I hissed at the pug-faced witch.

"What are you going to do about it?" Pansy asked, stomping up to stand less than two feet from me.

"You'll see, Pugsy" I smirked. "When I'm done with you not even people in the Muggle world will be able to figure out your true identity."

"What did you just say?" Pansy snarled.

"Look!" Malfoy said, causing me and Pugsy (I'm going to call her that from now on, it fits her doesn't it?) to break apart as he reached down and plucked something out of the grass. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd of remembered to fall on his fat ass." The Rememberall glittered in the sunlight from where it rested in Malfoy's hand.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry demanded. Malfoy simply turned around.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere Longbottom can find," he tossed the Rememberall up in the air before hopping onto his broom. "How about on the roof?" He had risen up to hover almost level with the topmost branches of the trees on the grounds. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

"Harry no way!" Hermione insisted when she saw Harry get ready to mount his broom. "You heard what Madame Hooch said. You'll get us all into trouble!" But Harry simply ignored her and went after Malfoy. They exchanged a few words but when Harry went to try and snatch the Rememberall from Malfoy's hand as he casually tossed it up and down, Malfoy dodged it before throwing it as far as he could. Harry went speeding off to try and catch it while Malfoy came back down.

Just as he got within about twelve feet from the ground, I quickly snatched up a pebble from the ground and flung it in Malfoy's direction hopefully hitting him. The pebble hit him on the side of his head and I shouted "Bull's Eye!" The force and surprise of the attack had Malfoy lose his grip on his broom and he fell off. Unfortunately Malfoy had practically landed already so at best, it looked as though he simply stumbled as he landed. But it was good enough.

As Malfoy walked past me and muttered something about "bloody hurts", I saw Harry flying back down to the rest of the group, the Rememberall safely nestled in his hand. Everyone went to pretty much praise him on the incredible catch until Professor McGonagall came onto the grass.

"Harry Potter! Follow me please," she said and Harry obediently followed, his head hung low in defeat. I turned around when I heard snickering from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all smiling smugly. Before I knew what I was doing, I stomped up to Malfoy and slapped him hard across the face.

"_Cabrón_!" I hissed at him, ignoring the goons behind him cracking their knuckles and giving me cold glances. Malfoy simply stared at me, I expected it one of his cold stares but he stared at me with sad eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything else, I turned on my heels and pushed my way past everyone else to run into the castle to try and find Harry to clear his name. On my way to finding Harry I couldn't get Malfoy's eyes off my head. Why in the world would he look at me with sad eyes?

_Maybe he likes you?_ The voice in my head suggested.

_No Way! _I thought, _there is no way the Prince of Slytherin likes me_

I shook my head and continued to walk through the halls to find my friend.

_**(A/N: Finally! I'm back! Hey everyone! Sorry that I updated so late but I've been dealing with school and studying for the AP tests. But now that its over and my high school graduation is quickly approaching it will be a little harder for me to updste but don't worry I will continue this story! See you next time!)**_


End file.
